Hollywood Heights:Always and Forever First Time
by LEDDIE-Always-Forever21
Summary: this is about Loren's first time and how much she loves Eddie there's a little bit of drama between Who YOU JUST HAVE TO READ AND FIND OUT
1. WOW

**Hi im new at story writing but i love hollywood heights so i though id make a story about life after eddies fake death so ill start on the plane ...**

_**So Eddie and Loren was on the plane Eddie was sleeping between Loren legs with his head on her chest**_

_**The story begins now...**_

Nora:Loren Loren wake up!

Loren:what do u want?

Nora:why is Eddie sleeping on you like that?

Loren: that's how we fell asleep.

Nora:well i don't like it! he looks to comfortable.

Loren:im 18 so if i want my boyfriend to sleep with or on me so be it.

Nora:no!

**Eddie wakes up**

Eddie:why are u yelling?

Eddie: moves to get more comfortable

Loren:sorry babe i was just talking to my mom and it got a little heated.

Eddie:i got something to make it feel better.

_**Loren blushes**_:how? she says smiling

Eddie:here?

_**Eddie kisses Loren for about 10 minutes**_

Nora:hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm excuse me

Loren:what? she said mad because her mom interrupts the kiss.

Flight attendant Brenda:5 minutes to landing buckle up.

Loren:i hate landing,Loren says in a scared voice

Eddie just hold my hand

plane lands you can hear the fans screaming leddie leddie leddie Loren Loren Eddie Eddie

report 1:are you planning to purpose?

reporter 2:do u love her more than Clohe?

Eddie:of course i love Loren more!

Loren:well i love you more than anything!

Eddie:i love you more than the world

_**Loren's speechless**_

Loren:you do?

Eddie: of course.

_**Loren kisses Eddie**_

_**They sign posters the take pic until **_  
_**jake and Kelly tells them its time to go.**_

_**They get in the limo and Loren sleeps the same way the did on the plane just in reverse**_

20 minutes before the concert

Eddie was so foucosed on how to tell Loren that Leah kissed him so he wasnt paying attention to what she was saying

Loren;Eddie Eddie

Eddie still wasnt paying attention so Loren started flirting with the sound guy and they started to get really close and they kissed

Eddie:Loren why would you do this to me(starting to cry)

Loren:Eddie im sorry

**(eddie just runs away Loren runs after him but he's gone)**

**nora and max walk in**

max:where's Eddie

Loren:he left

Max;why what when (**he said kinda screaming)**

Loren: kissed another guy

Nora/max:what (**they said yelling)** loren im so diapointed in you

Loren:i (before loren could finish the sound gut yelled time to go on stage)

**2 hours the concert was over and they was heading back to the plane and eddie was there waiting but he didn't want to talk to loren so he sat next to his dad on the plane and didn't talk and he fell asleep and everybody just watched as eddie cried in his sleep**

max:eddie eddie wake up

Eddie:leave me alone I want to die (**he said yelling)**

Max:eddie dont say that

**but eddie fell back asleep and brenda came in and said weve landed and eddie was the first off the plane he didn't say bye to anyone he just left in his car (he called his driver before they went on the plane)**

Eddie didn't talk eat shower or do anything for 2 days until his dad made him eat and shower and brush his teeth and Eddie didn't even go on TWITTER

Loren did the same she didn't talk shower or anything he mom made her too **(fyi)** until she got out of her misery showered ate a lot and went to Eddies

_**3 weeks later loren went tp eddies**_

_**Lets she what happens next**_

_**DA DA DA DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN :-(**_


	2. i Love you

**This starts after Loren Eddie Max Nora Melissa Ian Jake Kelly got back from New York and Loren kissed another guy because Eddie wasn't paying attention to her he didn't talk for weeks he couldn't even move he was n shock his dad came over to make sure he was okay and Loren didn't either till she got up and went to Eddie he open the door and was surprise to see Loren standing their and and she started talking**

Loren :Eddie i'm so sorry you wasn't paying attention and i was mad so i kissed him

Eddie:(sighed) Loren (**he said then blurted out**) the girl who helped me when I was dead umm whats her name Leah I think but who cares she kissed me

Loren:you kissed her

Eddie :no she kissed me i pushed her back and said i love you

Loren:do you still love me?

Eddie:of corse forever and always to the moon and back a million times yes

Loren:how come you didn't talk to me ?

Eddie:i didn't want to say something i regretted

**Loren pulls Eddie into a fiery kiss that sent chill down eddies spine he stuck his tounge in her mouth a she moaned**

Loren :im ready

Eddie :you sure :-)

Loren:yes :-)

**Loren stared pulls eddies shirt up (btw there in Eddie;s condo in the living room)**

Eddie:why don't we move this so the bed room

Loren:because you slept with Chloe in there ( i will have a little Chloe drama)

Eddie:i got a new bed sheets cover blanket pillow soap shampoo anything else? He said laughing

Lauren:(whispered) make love to me

Eddie:love to

Loren got eddies shirt off and Eddie stared takeing Loren's shirt off and then her bra he stared at her in awe then threw her on the bed Eddie got on top of her and took one boob into his mouth and message the other

Loren thoughts damn why didn't we do this earlier i feels so good his magical hand damn

**(there almost done so yea)**

Eddie :Loren this might be painful so just don't be mad at me ill slow okay but i wont hurt for long

Loren:i trust you

**Eddie stuck it in Loren YELPED in pain but then Eddie stated groaning and moaning and Loren started to feel something it felt good**

**so she said fasted and that what Eddie did they finished**

Loren:i love you forever and always

Eddie:i love you too

Loren:ready for round 2

**Eddie was about to answer but then a knock on the door Loren put on eddies shirt and Eddie put on sweats no shirt they went**

**down stares**

**Lo/ed:Chloë & Cam**

CC(Chloë Carter):hi babe whats she doing here :-(

Eddie:this is my other half the girl i love and i want her here

Loren couldn't help but to smile and blush

C(cam):look who's blushing & where are your clothes were leaving i want you back i love you and i want to mak e love to you and i want to wake up with you and for you to cook me breakfest and then end up making love in the kitchen i want you to have my babies Loren will you be my girlfriend again

Loren:not if i was the last person on earth and diving

**Eddie stared laughing**

Loren/CC/C:what so funny?

Eddie:why don't y'all go out you look like twins

CC/Cam:no we dont

Eddie:look in the mirror u to should become a modeling couple you 2 are cute togather

**Loren started dying laughing**

Loren :ikr

Loren/Eddie :bye Chloe & cam

Cam/Chloe :but we love you( chloe pointed to Eddie and cam pointed to Loren)

Loren/Eddie:we love people too

Cam/Chloe :really

Ed/lo:yep i love u Eddie and I LOVE YOU TOO LOREN

**Eddie slammed the door.**


	3. AUTHORS NOTES

**So ill be updating 2-5 times a week and i would love it if you reviewed tell people about the book and give ideas and ill be giving shootouts to the people who gave me a great idea and comments that i love**

**Bye Bye Bye Bye love ya **

**-FunTimeWithMiarri**


	4. OMG

Loren and Eddie was going into round 2 but then there was another knock on the door

it was mel I hope you like the chapter sorry i havent been updating this is just out of thought  
so if you dont like it its okay

Mel was crying really hard

Loren:mel whats wrong

mel:loren loren loren adam cheated on me(she sated to laugh)

Loren:HE DID WHAT AND WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING

Mel:you have on eddies shirt should i leave

(mel and eddie started laughing)  
Loren started walking to eddie and hit him in the chest

Eddie:owwww what was that for

LOren:your last touch because your sleeping on the couch

Eddie:thats not fair he said pouting and with his puppy dog eyes

Loren:Fine but you owe me

Eddie:i like the sound of that

Loren:I know you do

Someone cleared there throat and loren and eddie turned to see not only mel but nora max ian

Lo/Ed:hi guys(they said blushing)

nora:owe you what

Loren:nothing

Nora:loren upstairs now (she said yelling)

Loren:fine babe max mel ian ill be back

Ed/Mel/Max/ian:okay

Upstairs in loren and eddies bedroom

Nora:have you and eddie ha sex

Loren:yes she said blushing

Nora:when where why how where you protected

Loren:yestarday in this bed you know how and yes

Nora:okay now how do u fell about me and max

Loren:fine

Nora:okay lets go back down stairs

Loren and nora went back down stairs they ordered food and watched a movie they said goodbye and as they walked out a surprised someone

Eddie/nora/max/mel/ian/loren:oh what the hell LEAH/MICHEAL

(yes loren knows that leah kissed eddie and micheal is loren ex crazy boyfriend and leah is just crazy)

Leah smacked loren and mel charged at leah and punch kick her in the face and stomach but eddie pulled her off


End file.
